The present invention relates to an apparatus for breaking garbage bags that contain waste materials like food and beverage containers.
In conventional processes, waste materials like beverage and food containers are packed in plastic garbage bags and collected in a pit. The bags are broken and the waste materials are separated, recycled or compressed in volume.
Liquid waste coming out of the broken bags has offensive odors and must be cleaned by a considerable amount of water. The water used for cleaning the floor or the pit must be appropriately treated to prevent contamination of the environment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for breaking garbage bags, which does not require any cleaning work to cope with liquid waste coming out of the broken garbage bags.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for breaking garbage bags, comprising:
a bag breaking mechanism for breaking the Input garbage bags containing waste materials; and
a liquid waste processor including a removable liquid waste absorbent sheet that is arranged to absorb liquid waste coming out of the broken garbage bags,
wherein said liquid waste absorbent sheet containing the liquid waste is removed.